We're A Messed Up Love Story
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Sonny and Chad become attracted to each other when he stays at her house for a few nights but then everything spirals out for control for the two when they both admit they want to be together... Major case of writers block going on, Please bare that in mind.
1. We Can't Do This

**"You didn't need to walk me all the way home you know?" A drunk Sonny Munroe opened the door to her apartment and leaned on the wall. **

**"Yeah but if Connie sees you in this state and knows I was out with you she'd kill me wouldn't she." Laughed Chad. **

**"Yes, And you wouldn't want to upset my mother… Would you?" Sonny laughed back as he shook his head. "You like it here don't you?"**

**"Sonny, Most girls would kill to be you. Why are you just chucking it all away? If you don't like your life, Do something about it, change things." Chad looked at her, he could tell she was upset maybe that was why she was so drunk.**

**"Is that easy is it?" She sighed and looked down at the floor.**

**"Yeah. Look, I'll go if you want…" Chad slowly edged towards the door.**

**"You don't want to though, Do you." Sonny looked him in the eyes.**

**"I don't want to be one of the things you're running away from." As the words poured out of Chad's mouth Sonny slowly pulled him towards her and kissed him. **

**"No, Sonny. Stop it." He pulled away and stared at her. In that second Sonny quickly ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. **

**"Was that Sonny?" Asked Connie, stepping out of the bathroom. **

**"Yeah she's just umm-" Chad tried to think of a easy lie but Connie caught on.**

**"She's drunk, Isn't she?" Connie sighed as she walked up the stairs leaving Chad in the hall.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**The next day Sonny walked down the stair case and her mum followed her like she was some kind of dog on a lead.**

**"Sonny, You were a mess!" Connie shouted.**

**"Ergh, I'm not doing this now can you just please drop it? Okay?" Sonny said as she held her head and walked into the kitchen.**

**"No I will not drop it. Why do you want to go and get so wasted in the first place! Is it the girls? You all been arguing again?" Her mum stared at her. "See, I got nothing out of you last night either." **

**"Alright, Fine... If you wanna know it's Chad I just don't want him staying with us." Sonny grabbed a glass of water and drank from it."**

**"Why? What's happened? What's he done?" Connie looked interested. **

**"Nothing…" Sonny sounded slightly defensive.**

**"So why don't you want him living with us?" Connie sighed, her daughter wasn't making any sense.**

**"Well it's my friends isn't it. The way he's treating them… You told me to make things right but with him here I just… He's just so…" Sonny was trailing off into her own little fantasy.**

**"He's just so what!" Sonny's mum snapped.**

**"You wanted to know why I got so drunk, Okay. I am telling you! It's Chad I don't want him living here alright? I just don't!" Shouted Sonny walking out of the kitchen.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**"Let me get this straight, he's not getting on with her mates so you want me to chuck him out?" Sonny's dad Rick looked at Connie.**

**"You didn't see how upset she was." Connie protested.**

**"She'll get over it alright. It's no big deal is it? Look if we chuck him out we'll loose money I may not like the boy but atleast he's earning us money." Rick looked at his paper work.**

**"If he's upsetting her by medalling with her friends I want him gone." **

**"Connie, It's nothing alright. It's what the kids do you know they all fall out and the next minute they're all best mates again." Rick looked up at Connie and down at his paper work again.**

**"At least have a word with him then? What ever problems she's got with him I want them sorted she's our daughter… Her happiness comes first." **

**"Yes boss." Sighed Rick.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**Chad walked down the stairs holding a box full of his things and placed it on the back table as Sonny walked through the door.**

**"I'm sorry." She sighed looking at him.**

**"What for complaining about me to your family and not having the guts to tell me to my face?" He asked putting more things in the box.**

**"For the kiss…" Sonny looked at him and noticed she immediately caught his attention. **

**"What, Do you regret it?" Chad looked back at her.**

**"You were the one that pulled away from me..." Sonny looked at him.**

**"Yeah that's because you were drunk, Sonny." He moved towards her and ran his fingers through her hair. "And now your sober…" He slowly kissed her lips.**

**"We can't do this. This stops, This stops now." Sonny sighed.**

**"Maybe it isn't so wrong, Alright?" Chad sat next to her. **

**"Your were dating Selena, Me and her don't do things like that. When we were younger we both agreed to never let a guy come between us." Sonny looked at him.**

**"Well, You tell me then… You tell me that when we kissed it felt wrong, you tell me that you didn't feel what I felt. I wanna be with you Sonny Munroe!" Chad touched her hand and slowly pulled it away when he heard somebody walking through the door.**

**"You alright?" Asked Rick walking in the living room. "You leaving then?"**

**"No." Sonny looked at Chad. "No, He's not leaving." **

**Rick sighed and walked out of the room. "Make your mind up, Sonny."**


	2. Being Friends Isn't So Hard

**Sonny slowly got up from the sofa and made her way into the kitchen, She carefully opened the door and noticed Chad sat at the kitchen table. "Oh, Sorry." She went to walk out but Chad stopped her.**

**"Sonny, Wait a minute will you. Look we can't keep doing this every time we end up alone in a room together." Chad sighed as Sonny walked out of the kitchen.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**Later that day Sonny, Tawni and Selena all walked into the café where they saw Chad.**

**"Get up!" Shouted Selena.**

**"Why?" Chad looked confused.**

**"Just get up, Chad." Tawni sighed.**

**As Chad slowly stood up Selena kicked him between the legs and punched him in the stomach. Sonny watched him slowly drop to the ground in agony, she really wanted to help him but she knew her friends would give her the 'Chicks Before Dick's' lecture. **

**"THAT'S FOR DUMPING ME!" Selena shouted. "I told you I'd get my own back on you sooner of later." Tawni and Selena laughed as the walked out but Sonny just followed them looking back at Chad with every step she took.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**"You still in pain?" Sonny giggled slightly looking at Chad who was laying on the sofa.**

**"Oh yeah absolute agony." **

**"Serves you right." Sonny raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Oi, your mates aren't here now you don't need to do that." Chad sat up slowly.**

**"Kay, Well you saw through me then?" She sat next to him.**

**"Yes, I did."**

**"And you're not angry?"**

**"No, I'm hardly gonna be that am I." Chad smiled.**

**"See, see… We can be friends." Sonny hit his arm playfully. "It's not that hard is it?"**

**"Yeah… Well it's alright." **

**"Just as long as you know, Nothing else happens." She sighed.**

**"Yeah well it wont." Chad smiled at her.**

**"Good." **

**"Good."**

**"Fine."**

**"Fine." Sonny chuckled. "This is us then." **

**"Yeah." Chad nodded as they both shared a giggle.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**"What you tryna do? What you tryna do?" Asked a drunk Rick as Connie helped him get his jacket off. "You tryna get me naked?" **

**"In your dreams." Connie chuckled as Sonny walked into the hall.**

**"Sonny you've got to be a witness for this your mum is man handling me, woman handling me." Rick said with a slurred voice.**

**"I thought you were supposed to be setting me a good example…" Sonny sighed and ran upstairs. **


	3. Arguments

**Sonny opened the kitchen draw and began rummaging through it trying to find a knife.**

**"Sonny! Do you have to?" Moaned Connie sitting at the table holding her head.**

**"Well yes, Mum because I'm buttering your toast." Sonny said sarcastically.**

**"Sonny, your Mum's got a hangover." Her Dad looked up.**

**"No, You were the one that was drunk." Her Mum said defensively. **

**"Morning." Chad slowly opened the door and grabbed a glass of water.**

**"Taking about being beaten by a girl..." Sonny smirked looking at him. **

**"Shut up. She didn't beat me." Chad stared at the floor. **

**"Yes alright there is no shame in being beaten up by a big strong girl like Selena." Chuckled Connie.**

**"Only she's not a big strong girl is she" Selena's father Ray steps through the door. "Actually if you don't mind me saying no offence Sonny, but I don't like the influence this ones having over her." **

**"Come on, Ray." Connie shouted.**

**"It's alright mate, She's a bit hung over." Rick told him.**

**"Would you please stand up for your daughter? Sonny's Mum declared.**

**"All I'm saying is that Selena is a gentle little thing…" Ray began.**

**"Well she floored Chad yesterday, Is that a good example of what a 'gentle little thing' she is." Sonny stood in front of him.**

**"She didn't floor me, alright." Chad looked at Sonny.**

**"And some of the idea's your Sonny has I don't think that-" Ray immediately got cut off by an annoyed Sonny.**

**"What! Go on then! What ideas?" Shouted Sonny.**

**"Oh a girl can't have ideas now?" Connie looked at Ray.**

**"Alright that's it come on Ray we're getting out of here." Rick began to slowly rise to his feet as Sonny, Connie and Ray all continued to argue.**

**"He is criticizing your daughter!" Shouted Connie. "And you just want to go?" **

**"Alright I'm gonna take him for a drive and we'll have a little chat about it, Come on." Sighed Rick as he tired to pull Ray out of the room.**

**"Where?" Asked Ray.**

**"Don't matter where come on! Let's go!" Shouted Rick putting his jacket on.**

**"I'm having a conversation!" Ray shouted pointing at Connie.**

**"An argument." Chad stepped in.**

**"Oh what's it got to do with you." Ray looked at Chad.**

**"See always having an argument." Sighed Sonny.**

**"Ray! Out!" Shouted Rick.**

**"Alright. I'm going, I'm going. See you later Con." Ray slowly walked into the hall.**

**"Yes, Bye." Connie breathed deeply. It was unreal how that man could make her so angry but the annoying thing was that he was her husband's best friend. "What are you playing at?" She whispered as she looked at Rick.**

**"I'm gonna sort him out. Just have a couple of tablets." Rick whispered back. **

**"I AM NOT HUNG OVER!" Shouted Connie as he closed the kitchen door.**


	4. You're My Stalker

**Sonny stood by the sink washing up the mountain of dirty dishes on the side while Chad sat at the table watching her.**

**"How come I'm doing this all on my own?" She asked as Chad sipped his cup of coffee.**

**"Because your Mum's in there isn't she? It's women's work." Chad laughed.**

**"Oh, Is that right?" Sonny chuckled.**

**"Yes." He quickly replied as Rick walked in. "Give me 2 seconds and I'll come with you."**

**"Oh actually I was gonna give you the day off Chad. It'll give you a chance to find another place to live wont it." Rick told him.**

**"What?" Sonny looked slightly confused as she stared at her Dad.**

**"Alright, Okay." Chad sighed.**

**Sonny slowly sat down next to Chad and watched her father walk out. "A girl and a boy can just be good friends can't they?"**

**"Yeah, Course." Chad replied looking in the news paper.**

**"You know all my Dad does is just give me grief."**

**"Well and food and clothes, hot water and a little telly in your bedroom." Chad chuckled."You're really gonna have to stop having a drama all the time you know." He folded the paper up and put it away.**

**"What?" Sonny looked at him slightly confused. "Just because I'm not working you reckon I'm looking for a drama?" **

**"Right help me look for a new apartment… Pull your finger out you drama queen." Chad smirked.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**Sonny walked in the living room and kicked Chad gently. "Chad, I thought you wanted to see the flat above the Kebab shop come on, Let's go."**

**"These are really good…" He said looking through a bunch of pictures Sonny drew.**

**"Yes okay thank you very much." Sonny smiled as a bunch of other drawings fell on the floor. "NO DON'T!"**

**"Sonny…" Chad laughed as he picked up a drawing of him. **

**"What can I say, You have an ugly face." She took it off of him.**

**"Yeah and you're a stalker."**

**"An interesting ugly face." Sonny looked at him as he smiled.**

**"Well that is the difference between you and me, Sonny. Well at least my face interests you." They both stared at each other and Chad placed his hand on her cheek. "I love them."**

**"We're not doing this…" She smiled at him. **

**"We're not doing this." Chad chuckled and looked out the window as Sonny slowly walked away. After about 3 seconds they both walked back up to each other and kissed.**


	5. I Love You

**"Hey." Chad said as he rubbed Sonny's arm and she put her head in her hands. "What you thinking?"**

**"You don't wanna know." She turned away from him.**

**"Look, What happened it was different, Special…You know? What, You can't even look at me now?" Chad sighed as she slowly turned to look at him.**

**"I think you should go." **

**"No, Sonny." He slowly edged towards her.**

**"CAN YOU JUST GO!... Please?" Sonny breathed deeply as he left.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**Sonny sat on the park bench with her head in her hands as Tawni walked over to her. **

**"Sonny, What's happened? Is it family? Money? A Boy?" She wrapped her arm around Sonny.**

**"Two out of three." Sonny looked up at her.**

**"Have you met someone?" Tawni whispered.**

**"You ready to talk holidays?" Selena smiled over the park fence and Sonny and Tawni both stood up and followed her.**

**"Alright?" Asked Chad as the girls walked into the shop.**

**"Shame I'm not working today I'm fussy about my customers." Selena sighed walking away with Tawni.**

**"Yeah, Yeah. You should have someone on the doors to keep all the dirty liars out..." Sonny laughed joining in with the girls.**

**"Bye Chad!" Shouted Tawni waving as he left the shop.**

**"You know Selena I can understand but Sonny, I thought you and him were friends. You'll be glad when he's gone then." Scarlett said, Chad's younger sister.**

**"What?" Sonny looked confused.**

**"You know you might not care about him Sonny but that's my brother you've all driven away!" Shouted Scarlett walking out.**

**Sonny stood up and walked outside of the shop. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of Chad leaving so she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled his number. It went straight to answer phone. She turned around and saw him walking down the path outside the local pub. "Where have you been?" Sonny walked towards him.**

**"Why do you care? I mean I'm just some dirty liar to you aren't I." Chad's voice sounded annoyed.**

**"I thought you…" Sonny began. "I was so horrible to you earlier and then I couldn't find you and your phone was off and Scarlett said that you'd had enough. I thought you'd gone." Sonny ran her fingers through her hair and Chad could see she was upset.**

**"Yeah? Well you told me to go." He slowly began walking off but Sonny pulled him back.**

**"Yes, because I was freaking out. Me and you… It was never just gonna stop there cos it can't. It cant just stop there and then what? I'm scared." Sonny looked up at him. "But not as scared as when I thought I'd lost you. You know what you said about it being special? Did you mean it?"**

**"Yeah… Did you?" Chad looked at her as she nodded back. They slowly walked down into an alley way and kissed. **

**Chad noticed Selena's and Sonny's Dad both walk past. "This what it come to boys? Standing about an alley way to get your kicks?" **

**"Looks like we're not the only ones." Smirked Rick.**

**"Yeah very funny, Do you mind?" Chad glared at them.**

**"No, Go on mate… You knock yourself out. I'd find out where's he's been if I was you darling." Chuckled Ray as they him and Rick walked off.**

**"What's the matter." Chad looked down at Sonny who seemed upset.**

**"Selena's Dad. My Dad." She sighed.**

**"Just forget about them alright? Sonny this is about me and you." **

**"But there won't be a me and you for long if they find out. Chad my family hates you… My friends hate you…" Sonny looked at him.**

**"We just need to trust each other that's all… You do trust me don't you?" Chad smiled at her.**

**"Of course I do." She smiled back.**

**"As long as we love each other that's all that matters." Chad explained.**

**"What did you just say?" Sonny looked star struck. **

**"I love you." He smiled and ran his fingers through her long black hair they quickly kissed each other and Selena's Dad noticed them.**


	6. He Knows

**Sonny walked down the path and noticed her Dad. "Dad, Have you seen Tawni?"**

**"Erm, Not since this morning no." Rick replied as she slowly walked away and Selena's dad pushed her in an alley way.**

**"Well, Well, Well. This is nice isn't it." Chuckled Selena's Dad, Ray.**

**"Can you just get out my way please?" Sonny tried to walk away but he grabbed her by the arm.**

**"I remember the first time I met you… You must have been three or four years old, perky little thing." Ray smirked.**

**"Yeah, sounds about right." She smiled.**

**"I thought that girls gonna go far… Funny how things turn out isn't it? There you was, So full of promise and look how you've ended up… Being pinned up against some wall in a backstreet pub" He looked at her.**

**"I don't have to listen to this." Sonny tried to push past.**

**"You know drinking is one thing… But getting it on with your best friends ex well that's low even by your standards." Ray stared at her. "Are you gonna deny it?"**

**"Well what'd you want?" Sonny looked around.**

**"Tell Chad I want to see him in the park in an hour."**

**"Why?" Sonny looked scared.**

**"That's between me and him."**

**"What if he don't show?" Sonny asked him.**

**"Oh, You don't wanna know that." Ray chuckled as he walked away.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**"Hello, Chad? It's me… Look can you just call me when you get this? It's really important." Sonny sighed as she hung up and walked over to Tawni and Selena. "Girls, Have you two seen Chad?" **

**"Err, No not today." Tawni looked at her.**

**"Aren't you gonna stop and have a drink with us? Come on, You haven't in ages." Selena pleaded.**

**"Yeah well I've been busy haven't I." Sonny replied as she picked up a glass and quickly drank it until there was nothing left.**

**"Are you alright?" Tawni looked at Sonny and placed her hand on her shoulder.**

**"Yeah. I just really, Really need to find Chad." Sonny said sounding on edge.**

**"Well with any luck he's jumped off a cliff." Sighed Selena.**

**"Selena…" Tawni stared at her.**

**"What, He tried to ruin my life or does that no matter to you?" Selena questioned them both.**

**"No wonder he dumped you..." Sonny pulled a fake smile.**

**"What?" Selena stood up and slowly edged towards her.**

**"Yeah, It must be really hard to try and actually like you." Sonny laughed as Selena slapped her around the face.**

**"Oi, Leave her alone!" Shouted Chad running in. "What the hells going on!"**

**"She started it!" Shouted Selena.**

**"Yeah well I'm finishing it. A truce yeah?" Chad declared holding Sonny back.**

**"Depends!" Selena said quietly looking at Sonny.**

**"On what?" Sonny looked back at her.**

**"It's me… Or him." **

**"Are you serious?" Sonny looked confused.**

**"Selena you can't do that." Tawni whispered in her ear.**

**"Come on Sonny we're meant to be best mates! So which is it? Me or him?" She asked.**

**"I choose… I choose… Chad." Sonny said quietly as she walked over to a table and Chad followed her.**

**"I just got your message, What's so important?" Chad sat down next to her.**

**"It's Ray…" **

**"Sonny, What's he done?!" Chad lent forwards.**

**"He knows. He knows about us." Sonny told him slowly wiping tears away from her face. **

**"What did he say?" He asked.**

**"He said he wants you to meet him in the park in forty minutes." Sonny snapped.**

**"Right well he can whistle can't he." Chad sighed.**

**"What if he tells my family. They'll hate me…"**

**"We'll just have to front it out alright?" Chad smiled holding her hand.**

**"You don't understand my Dad will kill you." Sonny looked scared.**

**"I can take care of myself, Sonny." He put his hand on her shoulder.**

**"What about me? Do you think he's just going to let you keep seeing me? No. It's all gonna end, Chad." Sonny began to cry. "You're gunna have to go."**

**"No Sonny. I'm not leaving you." **

**"You can just go to your Mum's or something, can't you? Just leave." She put her hand to her forehead.**

**"No, I cant." Chad continued to argue.**

**"Well we don't really have much choice. I mean once they all find out they will break us apart." Sonny sighed. "We can't be together… Not here."**

**"Alright then, We'll have to leave." Chad smiled. **

**"Why cant." Sonny stared at him.**

**"Why not?" **

**"Because this is my home."**

**"Your 18 now you can do whatever you want." Chad tried to convince her.**

**"What about my family, My friends?" Sonny stared into space.**

**"What would you rather? Stick around here until you screw things up again? Just give me half an hour." Chad smiled at her. "I'll meet you out in the gardens."**

**"Im scared. Chad Im really scared." Sonny cried.**

**"You've got nothing to be scared of. I'm gonna look after you." Chad kissed her hand. **


	7. Crash

**Chad and Sonny walked over to a car holding their bags packed up their belongings. Chad unlocked the car and quickly chucked the stuff in the back.**

**"Are you serious!" Shouted Sonny looking at the car.**

**"If we're gonna do this we might as well do it in style, Sonny." Smiled Chad.**

**"Well maybe we should wait until tomorrow, He might not even say anything." Sonny suggested.**

**"Sonny, This is Ray we're talking about…" Chad chuckled.**

**"Exactly." Sonny shivered.**

**"Will you calm down? Trust me, alright. Everything's gonna be okay." Chad smiled. "Now get in."**

**"What are you doing?" Shouted Sonny as Chad pressed on the horn as Soon as they got outside Selena's Dad's apartment. **

**"Your little girl was alright you know… Shame she isn't so little. She's a manipulative little cow. I bet she gets that from you." Chad shouted as he quickly drove off.**

**"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Sonny smiled.**

**"Exciting isn't it?" Smiled Chad. **

**"Is it?" Sonny asked.**

**"Yeah, Just think about it. No more looking over your shoulder, No more hiding in backstreet alley ways… We're free." Chad laughed.**

**"Just me and you Chad." Sonny looked at him.**

**"Like a film isn't it?" They both laughed.**

**Sonny and Chad shared a laugh and Chad stared at her for a second and forgot call about driving. The car speed down the high street and smashed into a car parked by the side of the road.**

**"Sonny?" Chad lifted his head up and looked at her, He could see her forehead was bleeding.**

**"Chad, What's going on?" She shouted as Chad quickly got out an ran over to the passengers side.**

**"What had an accident, Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here." Chad smiled at her and he could tell she was scared. "Hello, Scarlett? Me and Sonny have had an accident, Can you get someone down here… We're on Cayman high street. Hurry!" Chad shouted down the phone.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**Scarlett saw Selena's Dad, Ray and told him everything that had happened. He stared at her for a moment and quickly ran to his car.**

**"I'll come with you!" Scarlett offered.**

**"No, Stay here." Ray pointed at her.**

**"But I want to see Chad!" Scarlett continued to protested.**

**"Just stay here!" Shouted Ray driving off.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**Ray pulled up on Cayman high street and noticed Chad's car smashed against another car and Sonny and Chad both laying on the ground. He quickly ran over to them and noticed flashing lights approaching.**

**"Chad, Sonny… We need to go." He said looking at the lights.**

**"What are you talking about?" Chad stared at him. "What are you even doing here?"**

**"Look, I've come to help you. I think you're a nice lad Chad I don't want to see you banged up." Ray told him. "Look, We need to go!" Shouted Ray as he watched Chad pick Sonny up from the ground and place her in the back seats of Ray's car.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**Chad paced up and down the hall way in the hospital as a bunch of Doctors went in and checked over Sonny.**

**"Connie, Rick!" Shouted Ray standing up.**

**"Where is she? Is she okay?" Connie sounded worried.**

**"She's fine. The Doctors are just checking over her." **

**"What about you?" Scarlett asked looking at Chad.**

**"I'm fine." Chad smiled back at her.**

**"What happened?" Asked Connie.**

**"We were driving and I took my eyes off the road for a second, I didn't mean too… It just all happened so fast." Chad looked down.**

**"Why were you driving around with my daughter anyway? Go on, Enlighten me Chad!" Shouted Rick walking towards him.**

**"We were just driving around, Okay." Chad looked at Rick.**

**"Driving around? Putting my daughters life in danger don't you mean!" Shouted Rick as Connie pulling Rick back.**

**"Calm down! Look, I'm going to see her." Connie walked in the hospital room as Sonny slowly sat up.**

**"Mum!" She shouted.**

**"Aw, Darling. Are you okay? I've been worried sick!" Connie ran towards her.**

**"Im fine, Mum." Sonny smiled.**

**"You don't need to worry about a thing, Okay?" Connie tried to make her feel better.**

**"What about Chad?" Sonny looked concerned.**

**"What about him?"**

**"I need him. I want to see him!" Sonny shouted.**

**"Alright, Calm down." Connie tried to stop her from panicing.**

**"Look, You can't tell Dad… I'm dating Chad." Sonny cried.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**"I wonder what Connie and Rick will say when they find out about your little thing with their daughter." Ray smirked at Chad.**

**"Go on, Go ahead. Tell them. She doesn't mean anything to me." Chad laughed.**

**"You don't love her?" Ray knew Chad did.**

**"Love?" Chad chuckled. "It's never really been my thing, Has it." **

**"Prove it." Chad leant forward as Ray began to get serious. "Go in there and tell her that you don't love her, You made a mistake… You don't want her anymore. What's it gonna be? I tell her family, Or you dump her?"**


	8. You Said You Loved Me

**-This is a really short chapter I know, And sorry if my chapters have been a little too short for your liking:(-**

**Chad didn't want to break up with Sonny but he knew that she was terrified about her family finding out about them. He knew that deep down breaking up with her was his only option of her ever being happy. He was doing it to protect her, Not hurt her.**

**"How is she, Con?" Ray looked at Connie as she slowly walked out of the hospital room.**

**"She's been better." Connie turned her gaze to Chad. "She wants to see you though." She watched Chad slowly rise to his feet and walk in the room in which Sonny was in. "What was all that about?"**

**"Oh, Nothing. He's a good boy really." Ray smiled at her.**

**"Yeah, Yeah… Sonny seems to like him. She likes him a lot." Connie sighed.**

**"What has she told you?" **

**"She told me everything. About them two being together. There wasn't any need to corner her in the alley way the other day, Ray!" Shouted Connie.**

**"You know the thing it really hate about you, Connie. Is the way you look down on everyone around you." He leant towards her.**

**"Do not medal in my daughters life!" Connie whispered to him.**

**"Then don't you ever cross me! Now you be nice to me, And I'll be nice to you."**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**"I was so scared." Sonny told Chad as he sat next to her. **

**"Yeah… Me too." He stared at her.**

**"Are you okay?" Sonny smiled at him.**

**"Yep." **

**"What's wrong…" She sat up looking slightly worried.**

**"Nothing." Chad tried to hold back tears. "This whole thing, I mean it's got me thinking. Maybe you and me isn't going to work…" **

**"What!" **

**"I just think that this whole thing was a mistake…" Chad brushed the tears away from his face.**

**"Mistake!" Sonny repeated. "What'd you mean? What kind of mistake!" **

**"A total mistake, This was never going to work was it. You said it yourself." **

**"You said you loved me…" Sonny began to cry. **

**Chad paused for a moment. "I lied." He got up and slowly walked out the door and heard her crying.**


	9. You Can't Keep Us Apart

**The next day Chad slowly walked down the path and noticed Connie and Rick both helping Sonny into her house. He watched her as she held her hip slightly and cried in pain with every step she moved. What she didn't realise is that it the pain she's going through right now is exactly the same pain that he's having not being able to be with her.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**"Give me her jacket." Rick told Connie has she helped Sonny lay down on the sofa.**

**"Be careful." Connie warned her.**

**"Will you get a bin bag and stick all of Chad's stuff in it will you?" Rick asked Connie.**

**"No!" Shouted Sonny looking at them both.**

**"What do you think it's aright, Do you? Him doing a runner from the hospital. The state he left you in." Shouted Rick.**

**"Come on, Rick." Connie sighed.**

**"He nearly killed her then he just strolls off into the sunset like nothing happened!"**

**"No, Dad. It wasn't like that." Sonny shook her head.**

**"There is no sense in making Sonny relive this please could you just go and put the kettle on, Could you do that for me?" Connie ordered as he left the room.**

**"Mum…" Sonny began. "I love him Mum. I do.**

**"Sonny, You're father hates him… I hate him!" Connie sighed.**

**"Yeah well we knew you wouldn't understand. That's why we were running away." She told her Mum.**

**"You just want to count yourself lucky that you Dad doesn't know what's going on, Sonny." **

**"I don't care who knows." Sonny cried.**

**"Yes you do care. You might not think you do but believe me, In the long run you will care." Connie started at her.**

**"Mum, I just need you to go and get him… Please. I can't live without him." Sonny stared at the wall.**

**"He's probably miles away by now." Connie looked down. **

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

** "She's having a lay down and she's in a bad way… Not that you care." Connie sighed as she answered the door to Ray.**

**"Your daughter's welfare is every close to my heart, After all… I have known her since she was about three years old." Ray sat down."I think we should discuss about the whole Chad and Sonny situation, Don't you?"**

**"Nothing to discuss. Relationships over." Connie looked at him.**

**"Connie…" Ray sighed.**

**"Right, Once Chad's gone for good we'll have nothing to worry about. So why is he hanging around? He made it perfectly clear how little he thinks of Sonny last night so I want him gone." Connie slowly sat down.**

**"Well I'm sure you do. The problem is, Given time I think Chad and Selena could get themselves back on track…" **

**"You wanna play Daddy, Go and do it somewhere else." Sighed Connie pointing at the door.**

**"Let me finish… I'd like you to encourage him… Give him a nudge." Smiled Ray.**

**"Why would I do that?" She asked.**

**"Because if you don't, I will have to tell Rick all about what's been going on…" Ray flashed her an evil grin.**

**"And you think he'd believe you? Because I think if he had my word over yours he'd believe me." Connie smiled back at him.**

**"And you're prepared to take that risk, are you? I'll tell him why they crashed… To have a proper relationship…" Ray stared at her.**

**"Well maybe I'd rather tell him myself. Than you blackmail me." Connie look at him as he slowly walked to the door.**

**"We'll see." Ray opened the door and walked out. **

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**"Alright darling?" Connie turned around and noticed Sonny wearing her jacket.**

**"I thought I'd try Chad's Mum's because he might be there." Connie followed Sonny as she slowly walked towards the front door.**

**"No, Hang on… We talked about all this." **

**"Mum I need to talk to him. I need to know what he's feeling for myself." Sonny sighed.**

**"No, What you need is some rest." Connie gently pulled her back. "Have you heard from him at all?" She watched Sonny shake her head. "Well doesn't that tell you something?"**

**"Yeah, Well you can't keep me here forever can you? And you defiantly can't keep us apart." Sonny walked into the kitchen.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**Rick walked into the local café and saw Chad sat at a table. "Here he is… Big man! Funny aint it, Because my daughter's just come out of hospital and you're sitting here having a nice cup of tea." **

**"Look as soon as Scarlett's ready to go I'll be out of your life, Alright?" Chad looked up at him.**

**"What? You don't think Sonny needs an apology... Or an explanation." Rick sighed. "You're a selfish boy, A really selfish boy. You don't even care that you nearly killed her, Do you!" **

**"You have no idea how much I care Rick." Chad stared at him as Connie pulled him away.**

**"How is she?" Asked Chad as Sonny sat down at the table.**

**"I don't really need to tell you that, Do I. I know Chad… She's told me everything." Connie sighed. "If you care for Sonny as much as she says you do then why did you just walk away?"**

**"I just thought it was for the best." Chad sighed picking up his drink and placing it near his lips.**

**"Yeah, Well I can't argue with that. How do I know that you're not just messing her around?" Connie asked him.**

**"You'll just have to trust me, Wont you." Chad told her.**

**"Well that's a big ask." Chad slowly walked out of the café leaving Connie sat alone at the table.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**"You might want to leave but I can't do that. Sonny's our friend… Where's you loyalty?" Scarlett questions Chad as they both walked down the street.**

**"What about your loyalty to me? Have you ever stopped to think about how I might feel in all of this?" It was clear Chad was upset, But Scarlett didn't notice.**

**"You didn't see her, Chad. It's not just the cuts and bruises… She looked like she had the stuffing knocked out of her." Scarlett told him as he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry but I can't go with you."**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**Connie slowly walked over to Chad and saw him sat at a table drinking. "You alright?" **

**"Last night… I thought we'd lost her." Rick spoke quietly. **

**"I know, I know… Me too." Connie paused for a moment. "But we didn't, Did we? She's okay, She's safe."**


	10. He Doesnt Love Me Mum

**Chad slowly walked into the Munroe's home and noticed Sonny asleep on the sofa. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping she reminded Chad of an angel. He slowly bent down and sat in front of her and caressed her cheek He put a blanket over her and turned around to notice Connie standing in the doorway."I just needed to see her… One last time."**

**"You really do love her, Don't you." Connie looked at him.**

**"Yeah… Don't really matter now." Chad sighed.**

**"It does to me. Why did you dump her like that?" She stared at Chad who looked down at the floor.**

**"Ray didn't give me much of a choice." Chad exhaled and quickly walked out the door.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**"I know your getting me my messages, I just want to put things right okay. Just call me." Sonny sighed as she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.**

**"You are not serious." Connie sighed, looking at her.**

**"Mum, He's the only boy I've ever loved." Sonny moaned.**

**"But he hasn't even been to see you since the accident so he obviously meant what he is!" Connie shouted as Sonny slowly walked down the hall.**

**"I just want everything to go back to normal!" **

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**"Oh hello Chad, Nice to see you're sticking around still." Smirked Ray as he walked past.**

**"Well I haven't made up my mind yet." Chad sighed.**

**As Ray slowly walked off down the path Sonny stepped out of her house and saw Chad standing in the middle of the gardens. **

**"If you really wanted nothing to do with me you would have left by now, So why are you still hanging around?!" Shouted Sonny staring at him.**

**"Well I've been told not to go anywhere." Chad looked down, He didn't want to look at her… She looked so broken and torn up it was heartbreaking.**

**"I should have never agreed to leave with you, Look at what it's done to us!" Sonny continued to shout attracting the attention of the strangers walking by.**

**"It's got nothing to do with the accident, Alright Sonny!" Chad grabbed hold of her arm.**

**"It's got everything to do with it. A week ago we were happy and now everything's gone wrong! I just want you back…"**

**"I got so caught up in this stupid idea of going away… It's no wonder we crashed. You're just going to have to accept that what we had was just a bit of fun." Chad told her slowly.**

**"Okay well look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me, Tell me that everything you said was a lie. Because I know that it was true!" Sonny shouted holding back tears..**

**"Look, Whatever I told you was just to get me what I wanted… You can scream and shout as much as you like but it wont change a thing between us!" Chad sighed and walked off wiping the tears away from his cheeks.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**Sonny sat on the sofa holding a pillow staring at the wall and acting like nobody was even in the room. However her Mum still continued to try and get through to her.**

**"What's happened?" Connie whispered.**

**"I saw Chad… He finally spoke to me… It doesn't matter what I do does it? He doesn't love me Mum!" Sonny cried as Connie wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.**

**"Darling, Come here." Connie said rubbing her arms she too began to cry.**


	11. Why Can't You Just Stop?

**"What's wrong with you? Are you hung over?" Her dad stared at her. "Oh for god sake Sonny, You've only just come out of hospital!" Rick slammed the door shut.**

**Sonny walked into the lounge and watched TV when Lauren her half sister came and sat next to her. "I hope you know drinking isn't the answer… We can have that chat if you want to?"**

**"No thanks." Sonny breathed as she stared at the TV.**

**"You got drunk because you were scared on TV it says if you talk about those feelings you'll feel a lot better." Lauren told her.**

**"I don't even care about the accident."**

**"Why are you being like this?"**

**"Shut up!" Sonny told her standing up.**

**"This is so unfair." Lauren placed her head in her hands.**

**"How is this unfair on you?!" Sonny shouted.**

**"Because every time you get like this there's some huge secret about to blow." Laurens stood up too.**

**"Alright, Well there is no secret so…"**

**"Yeah there is." Lauren stared at her. "Say it again…"**

**"LAUREN THERE IS NO SECRET. Happy?"**

**"Is it to do with you?" Lauren sighed. "It is isn't it."**

**"Lauren just let it go." Sonny frowned. **

**"No, Because you are freaking me out. Are you pregnant?" **

**"NO! Why don't you go and play twenty one questions with someone else." She watched Lauren run upstairs just as the doorbell rang.**

**"Hey…" Chad stared at her.**

**"Um, Hi." Sonny seemed a little confused as to what her ex boyfriend was doing on her doorstep after making it pretty clear he didn't want her anymore.**

**"I came to see if you're alright." **

**"Well I was doing alright…" **

**"Oh, I get it. Look, I'll see you… Whenever." Chad quickly ran down the steps and walked away.**

**Sonny closed the door and sunk to the floor she then started crying and immediately grabbed a bottle of alcohol and began drinking from it just as Lauren ran back down the stairs.**

**"Why can't you just stop!" Shouted Lauren taking the bottle from her.**

** "I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Sonny breathed leaning against the wall.**

**"Look, You don't have to tell me everything but I will be here for you, Always… I'm your little sister. I'll stand by you no matter what." Lauren smiled hugging Sonny.**


	12. I Love Her

**_Sonny stood in the kitchen holding a pile of letters just as Chad slowly walked through the back door. She stared at him for a few seconds before he finally had the courage to say something._**

**_"I got your message…" He quietly spoke._**

**_"Yeah sorry I'm stuck in all day today cos my dads got me waiting for some post…" Sonny spoke as if everything was alright._**

**_"What'd you want." Chad said in a blunt tone._**

**_"Um, This came for you." She handed him a letter. _**

**_"Is that it?" _**

**_"Oh, And I'm feeling a little better thank you for asking." Sonny sighed. "What a mess hey…" _**

**_"SONNY!" Shouted her dad walking through the front door. Sonny watched Chad quickly exit through the back door. _**

**_"In here!" Shouted Sonny._**

**_"Where's my post, Is it here?" Asked Rick._**

**_"No sorry, Must of got held up…" Sonny replied trying to act cool._**

**_"All I want is a letter, Can't be that hard can it." Her dad sighed._**

**_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV_**

**_Chad looked up from his coffee and noticed Scarlett walking over to him. "Alright?"_**

**_"Yeah. Great." She replied sitting next to him. "What…" _**

**_"Come on…" _**

**_"I've got nobody to watch a movie with next week." Scarlett sighed._**

**_"That's alright… It'll just be you and me." Smiled Chad._**

**_"Dad wants you to come over tonight though." Scarlett paused. "Just think about it." They both stood up and began walking down the street._**

**_"Oh yeah touching that ain't it Scar. It's only taken him twenty years to finally act like a father." Sighed Chad._**

**_"What about me? Do I not get a say in this." Scarlett shouted._**

**_"Nope." Chad told her as she walked off._**

**_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV_**

**_"What are you doing?" Connie asked as she watched Sonny lean on the kitchen door. It was obvious she was listening in on Rick and Chad's conversation. "You can't listen in, It's private."_**

**_"Why aren't you at work." Whispered Sonny._**

**_"Mia's covering." Connie whispered back slowly leaning against the door too._**

**_"I just wanted to see Sonny, You know… Make sure she's alright." Chad leaned on the kitchen worktop._**

**_"So you want to make sure she's alright after you nearly tried to kill her?" Rick questioned him._**

**_"How can I please you? You've hated me the day you set eyes on me…Why." Chad asked._**

**_"I don't know. See the problem with you is that you've brought up a lot of stuff for me. I nearly lost me daughter because of your stupid actions. I knew you were trouble."_**

**_"I would never do anything to hurt Sonny on purpose. That's the last thing I'd ever do." Chad's words seemed genuine. _**

**_"The thing is there's a lot going on right now. I mean I can't even look at Sonny I get this cold shadow go through me when I think about what might of happened to her so I'm gonna keep me family close. I'm sorry mate but you aren't welcome around here anymore." Rick stared at him._**

**_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV_**

**_Sonny and Selena walked into a club when they saw Chad behind the bar._**

**_"Great, I was hoping he wasn't working tonight." Sighed Selena staring at him. "Can we go somewhere else please?"_**

**_"No we're here now, aren't we?" Sonny walked over to the bar. "Hi." _**

**_"Alright? Do you want a drink?" Chad turned around._**

**_"No." Selena quickly answered._**

**_"Yeah, Yeah… Why not." Smiled Sonny as she watched Selena go and find a booth. "I heard you and Dad talking."_**

**_"You not meant to be out with her?" Chad pointed at a drunk Selena._**

**_"I'm just chatting!" Sonny told him as he walked over to Selena._**

**_"Listen, Selena… I'm sorry." Chad looked at her._**

**_"Excuse me." Selena laughed._**

**_"I wasn't very nice to you. I've been kicking myself ever since so badly I can't barely walk." Chad sat next to her._**

**_"Stop it." Chuckled Selena._**

**_"No I'm being serious Sel." He noticed Sonny looking at him. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry and I'm an idiot."_**

**_"Yeah well I could of told you that and a lot worse." Smiled Selena._**

**_"Yeah come on then. D'you wanna go back to yours?" Chad smirked._**

**_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV_**

**_Selena and Chad walked into Selena's apartment kissing but it was obvious that Chad had had enough when he pushed her away. _**

**_"No Selena… I can't do this."_**

**_"What? I thought this was what you wanted." Selena laughed._**

**_"Yeah so did I but now I'm here…" Chad sighed._**

**_"It's not where you want to be." Selena sounded annoyed._**

**_"No I didn't say that did I?" _**

**_"You wish I was someone else don't you?" Selena looked upset. "Whoever is it… She isn't here and I am… You know what else, You would just ditch her anyway." _**

**_"No… This is different… I love her. I'm sorry." He told Selena walking out of her apartment._**


	13. Forget About Him

Sonny, Tawni, Connie and Lauren were all standing outside the house looking at the broken wooden Rabbit on the front lawn.

"Who would do such a thing like this? It's evil." Lauren sighed.

"Shall I call the RSPCA?" Chuckled Connie as Sonny and Ella giggled.

"No funny mum." Lauren sighed.

"Lauren it's not real." Connie walked inside the house.

"Well wanna go get a coffee?" Asked Sonny walking down the steps with Tawni.

"Yeah, It's got to be a quick one though because Tyler's taking me shopping for my birthday." Tawni smiled.

"Ain't love grand!" Said Sonny, sarcastically. "Maybe you should go on double dates with Selena and Chad."

"The way you said that it sounded like they were a couple." Giggled Tawni.

"Didn't you know?"

"But Selena hates Chad…"

"Well hate must be a lot like love, You should of seen them Friday night." Sonny was secretly jealous of the two.

"I don't get that girl." Tawni looked confused.

"He obviously does."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV

Selena walked around the café and picked up a few plates just as Sonny spotted her.

"You look tired." Sonny stared at her.

"Busy weekend?" Selena turned around.

"Doing?..." Sonny continued to question her but Selena walked away.

"Everything alright?" Asked Tyler, Tawni's boyfriend.

"Is it your ribs?" Asked Tawni.

"Yeah, They must be hurting a fair bit." Tyler agreed.

"Yeah. Yeah, It's my ribs." Sonny stared at Selena as she walked back over to collect their plates.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"What?" Sonny sighed.

"You keep staring at me." Selena looked confused.

"Yeah I'm just sitting here wondering how you can be such a mug." Sonny leant back in her seat.

"Anything else you want to complement me about?" She asked.

"I'm really trying not to say anything but come on, Chad? Seriously… It's wrong Selena." Sonny told her.

"Who asked you?" Selena looked confused.

"I think you should let it go."

"Oh, You live my life now?"

"He's not right for you. He's not." Sonny stared at her.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV

Sonny sat in the park about 2 hours later as Selena came and sat next to her.

"Alright, I was a right cow." Sonny admitted.

"Moo." Selena looked at her.

"It's none of my business what you do."

"Yeah well I didn't do nothing anyway. Chad doesn't want me… I was there on a plate but the truth is he loves someone else." Sonny looked confused.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV

Sonny walked out of his apartment and saw Selena staring at Chad talking to some girl. "You alright?"

"Look at him… He can't help himself." Selena gulped.

"Eh?" Asked Sonny.

"All that rubbish about loving someone else… D'you think it's her?" Selena sighed.

"I doubt it… She's not really his type."

Selena looked at Sonny. "What type? He probably has a different girl every night… Like I care…"

"You should just forget about him." Sonny smiled. "I think we should go out tonight."

"We went out last week… I can't afford another night out." Selena looked down.

"Come on Selena! Tawni's gonna be there as well… Pleaase!" Sonny begged.

"Go on then." Smiled Selena hugging Sonny.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV

Later that night Selena and Sonny sat in the pub and Sonny couldn't help but stare at Chad.

"I need the ladies." Selena told her walking off.

Sonny walked over to Chad. "Listen, I did mean what I said… About us…"

"Well I spoke to Selena and she said that you love someone else…"

"I don't partially care what Selena had to say alright? Just forget about me." Chad told her.

"I knew I would find you here…" Lauren walked up behind Sonny.

"Oh just go away." Sonny sounded annoyed.

"You'd rather get drunk than be with family?" Asked Lauren.

"Is that all you want?" Sonny turned around.

"What's happened to you?" Lauren looked worried as she walked away.


	14. You Knew This Whole Time?

**Sonny slowly got up from the couch and opened the door to see Chad standing in the doorway holding a pack of wine.**

**"It's wine… Your dad ordered it." Chad said looking at the pack.**

**"Just put it down yeah?" Sonny told him.**

**"No… It's heavy." Chad sighed.**

**"Alright… Come through then." Sonny guided him into the kitchen. "Just put them on the table." As Chad put the box on the table he knocked two glasses on the floor.**

**"No Sonny. Don't pick it up like that you're gonna cut yourself!" Chad walked over to her.**

**"I don't need your help." Sonny said slowly just as she cut herself. "Ouch!"**

**"Alright, Come on… Let me see…" Chad helped her up as she put her finger in her mouth. "Sonny, Let me see." He pulled her finger out of her mouth and looked at it. "You'll live." He ran his fingers through her hair.**

**"You should go…" Sonny watched him quickly exit and she walked back into the living room to notice Selena talking to her mum about signs that guys have when they are in love with you. "Selena are you ready to go?" **

**"Chad has a sign… He doesn't realise he does it but he like plays with your hair." Selena smiled.**

**"Oh, That's interesting." Connie chuckled.**

**"Scarlett told me. He just does it to people that he loved… I guess that's how I knew." Selena sighed.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUVABCDE FGHIJKLMNOPQRJSTUV**

**-Later that night-**

**Sonny overheard a conversation with Connie and Ray about Sonny and Chad and finally discovered that it was Ray that made Chad break up with her.**

**"Con, I think you better take her home…" The bar man told Connie.**

**"Come on…" Connie pulled Sonny out of the pub.**

**"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Shouted Sonny as Rick turned around.**

**"Don't talk to your mum like that." Rick looked disgusted.**

**"Ah, You've got some skeletons in your closet." Chuckled Sonny.**

**"Will you shut up and get out!" Shouted Connie pushing her outside.**

**Sonny slowly walked inside the house. **

**"Why are you getting so drunk for?" Asked Rick. "What's the matter with you?"**

**"I don't care what people think anymore." **

**"Sonny…" Connie stared at her.**

**"What's she banging on about?" Rick turned around.**

**"No idea. She's drunk." Connie tried to cover for her.**

**"I was dating Chad… I loved him I loved him and then he broke my heart. Ray told him to break up with me." Sighed Sonny.**

**"All that time… You didn't think about telling me that you knew?" Asked Rick.**

**"I didn't have a chance." Connie looked down.**

**"No time Dad… She's a very busy woman." Sonny looked up.**

**"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Shouted Connie. "Look at you… You can hardly stand up. I'm ashamed of my own daughter."**

**"For a whole month... I have been crying to you and talking to you about this whole thing and you just sat back knew more than what you were letting on… How could you do that?!" Shouted Sonny.**

**"I'm sorry darling." Connie whispered.**


	15. Together, Forever

**The next morning Sonny walked into the lounge with a large red blanket wrapped around her. They all exchanged blank stared for a minute.**

**"Come on, Let's get you on that sofa." Connie walked towards her.**

**"I need to get dressed." Sonny sighed.**

**"Don't worry about all that." **

**Sonny sighed. "Do you hate me? I'm really sorry."**

**"I know you are darling." Connie smiled a little.**

**"Listen I've got a little surprise for you…" Rick turned around and looked at her.**

**"I don't play with dolls alright?" Chuckled Sonny.**

**"Chad's coming over… I think you and him should talk thing over." Rick smiled.**

**"You don't mind?" Sonny looked confused.**

**"It's not what I'd dream of Sonny but if It's what makes you happy then I'm happy." Just as the words poured out of Rick's mouth Chad walked through the front door and Sonny ran upstairs.**

**"Just talk to her… No funny business." Rick told him as Chad ran upstairs.**

**"I didn't have a choice." Chad told her.**

**"Didn't have a choice? Yes you did… You could of chosen me." Sonny sighed.**

**"Then he would of told them and I knew how scared you were… I did it to protect you." Chad sat next to her.**

**"Leave me in the hospital bed with a broken heart…"**

**"I'm sorry." Chad played with her hair. **

**"You still love me don't you." Sonny smiled.**

**"Who says I stopped?" Chad kissed her.**

**"I guess this means we're back together…" Sonny chuckled.**

**"Forever." Chad hugged her. **


	16. Stand By Your Man

3 Months Later...

"The only thing I remember about my dad's funeral is that I was there." Connie told Sonny.

"Yeah but you liked your dad." Sonny protested.

"It's not about like, Is it? Family's family, Sonny. Poor Chad. If you love your fella then you've just got to lead by example, Haven't you." Connie got into conversation with Sonny as she walked her to the front door.

"Right, Are we doing this funeral washing or what then?" Asked Sonny looking down at the washing in her hands.

"Yeah... Hurry up then." Her mum smiled opening the front door for her.

QWERTYUIOPERTYUIOPQWERTYUIOP ERTYUIERTYUIWERTYUIOPUUYTRSF GCHJBHUGYDTRDFCXFDGTDYFGVDFG HJFCVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYT

"Get up." Said George, Chad's uncle.

"Get your suit on, Chad." Rick told him.

Today was the day of Chad's fathers funeral and Chad really wasn't hoping on attenting it. Chad never really liked his dad, He grew up in a harsh background. His dad used to abuse his mum and then walked out on them when Chad was just eight years old. Recently his dad came back looking for Chad but had a heart attack three days later. Rick was best friends with Chad's dad as well as being best friends with Selena's. It puzzled Chad as to how they knew each other but then again he didn't really care.

"Get lost." Chad moaned as George and Rick both pulled him up.

"It isn't a request." George shouted.

"It's your dad's funeral!" Rick looked annoyed.

"Well I haven't got a clean shirt." Chad made up excuses.

"Yeah. Well you haven't got a choice. There might be one in your dad's room at my place." George slowly walked out with Rick leaving Chad alone.

QWERTYUIOPERTYUIOPQWERTYUIOP ERTYUIERTYUIWERTYUIOPUUYTRSF GCHJBHUGYDTRDFCXFDG TDYFGV HBJYUTYFTFYVHUTDCGVHGDRXFGHV GURGGKHSBFHS

Sonny walked down the highstreet and into the local laundrette where she saw Selena washing some clothes. The pair exchanged blank looks for a while and then Selena put ear phone's in and turned away from her. Sonny immediatly got her phone out and sent a text to Selena. Selena picked up her phone and read the text which said 'Sorry'. Selena shook her head and placed the phone back in her pocket. All this tention was built up because Sonny finally decided to tell Selena the truth about her and Chad.

"Ergh, Whatever." Sonny stood up. "No know what Selena, You wanna do your little drama queen act, You do it. When I first met you I knew you were stuck up. Chad is just a bloke..." Selena turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry Selena."

"No, Your right. I really don't want to hear a word of what you're saying." Selena turned away from her.

QWERTYUIOPERTYUIOPQWERTYUIOP ERTYUIERTYUIWERTYUIOPUUYTRSF GCHJBHUGYDTRDFCXFDGTDYFGVHBJ YUTYFTFYVHUTDC

"How is it the moment some messed up, little control freak dies everyone loves him?" Chad asked his aunt, Kerri.

"That's not the point right now." Kerri responded as she began ironing her clothes for the funeral.

"I've got the Rick acting like he was a big part in dad's life, and then i've got my uncle wanting my to do a speech with the coffin, How about that." Chad laughed.

"You've got yourself in such a habbit of hating him that you like it." Kerri shouted.

QWERTYUIOPERTYUIOPQWERTYUIOP ERTYUIERTYUIWERTYUIOPUUYTRSF GCHJBHUGYDTRDFCXFDGTDYFGVHBJ YUTYFTFYVHUTDCGVHGDR

"Have you got to have everything that I have?" Selena questioned Sonny. "I mean you're so jealous that you have to go through life copying me."

"Yeah... Yes, That's it Selena." Sonny sat down.

"Oh no, Dont call Chad because his daddy's died and he needs time and he needs his family I mean I dont know if you've noticed but that little boyfriend of yours doesn't even like his dad, Okay?!" Selena shouted.

"You know what, I think I liked it better when you weren't talking." Sonny looked at her.

"I'm not talking." Selena said in a childish voice.

"It doesn't exactly feel right." Sonny told her.

"Good!" Selena laughed.

"I love him" Sonny said in a quiet voice. "I do."


	17. Me, You And The Baby

Chad slowly walked into his dad's old bedroom and looked through the doors. George left the keys under a plant outside uncase Chad decided to change his mind and come and collect a shirt for the funeral. Chad slowly opened one of the draws that a load of ties inside, he stared at them remembering how his dad used to have one of them for every single day of the week. He then opened a second draw full of his shirts, Chad pulled out a neatly folded shirt and placed it on the bed, He breathed deeply and stared at it.

QWERTYUIOQWERTYUIWERTYUIWERT YUITRERFGTYREDFGYUTRDCFVGHYU TDFCVBHYGFCVHGFCVVHYGFCVBGVB H

"I promised I wouldn't say..." Sonny looked upset. "Okay, You can't tell anyone." She breathed for a moment and then spoke. "I'm pregnant."

Selena sat looking at her, speechless, she didn't know what to say. Her best friend is pregnant with her ex boyfriend's baby. This was a little out of Selena's comfort zone. "How long?"

"A few weeks... Me and Chad have decided to keep it a secret until we know what we're doing." Sonny spoke quietly.

"Until you know what you're doing?" Selena looked confused. "Don't tell me you're planning on running away again!"

"If we have too." Sonny sighed.

"Remember what happened last time."

"We're going to tell my parents, If they dont accept that me and Chad actually want to build a life together... That's it. We're going." Sonny explained.

"You stupid, Stupid cow!" Selena shouted. "He's just lost his dad! Do you honestly think he's going to run away with you? Especially now all his family is here, In one place."

"I'm not stupid." Sonny cried.

"Sonny, Walk away from Chad. You're ruining his life." Selena walked outside with Sonny.

"I love him, I do... I completely love him. I would never do something to ruin his life!" Sonny walked after her.

"Then leave." Selena turned around to look at her.

QWERTYUIOQWERTYUIWERTYUIWERT YUITRERFGTYREDFGYUTRDCFVGHYU TDFCVBHYGFCVHGFCVVHYGFCVBGVB H

"

CHAD!" Lauren shouted as she ran over to him.

"What's up?" He asked turning around.

"Sonny's leaving." Lauren told him as he looked concerned. "You have to stop her!"

"Alright, I'm gonna have to go... I'll meet you all that the chruch, Okay." Chad smiled at them.

"I'll drive." Said Tyler, Chad's best friend.

QWERTYUIOQWERTYUIWERTYUIWERT YUITRERFGTYREDFGYUTRDCFVGHYU TDFCVBHYGFCVHGFCVVHYGFCVBGVB H

Chad and Tyler were heading to the train station when there was a massive traffic jam which haulted their journey.

"I like a good conversation... I'm not saying I expect a conversation you know, on a day like today. When your minds in other places." Tyler tried speaking to Chad but it was clear he wasn't paying attention.

"Mmm." That was the only reaction Tyler could get out of Chad.

"So, Why'd you think Sonny's gone to the train station, Not that it's any of my business." Tyler said.

"Right, I've had enough of this." Chad sighed as he got out of the car and ran off down the road.

QWERTYUIOQWERTYUIWERTYUIWERT YUITRERFGTYREDFGYUTRDCFVGHYU TDFCVBHYGFCVHGFCVVHYGFCVBGVB H

Just as Sonny was about to walk into the train station Chad called her name as he ran towards her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to make your life better." Sonny wiped the tears away from her face.

"What?" Chad looked confused.

"This baby. Isn't what you need right now." Sonny explained.

"No, You're wrong. This baby is exactly what I need right now. This baby could be a turning point in my life... I want to give it the sort of childhood that I never had." Chad smiled.

"But Selena said-" Chad cut her off.

"Is Selena in this relationship? No. It's just me and you... And the baby." Chad laughed.

"I thought because of everything that's going on, A baby isn't the sort of thing you'd want to be thinking about... I mean your dad's just died." Sonny said quietly.

"Sonny, I am absolutely fine. The thought of me and you having a family is the only thing that's getting me through this." Chad explained to her. "Just come home.


	18. What Happened

"I want you out the house." Connie looked at Rick with tears in her eyes.

"Dont be stupid. All that matters is me and you." Rick pulled her arm.

"There isn't a you and me anymore. It's ruined. I can't look at you the same anymore." Cried Connie.

"Please." Rick begged as she pushed him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Mum, What's going on?" Lauren asked running out of her bedroom in a dressing gown. "What are you doing?"

"I um..." She paused for a moment. "I need out out, Go on get out." Connie continued to push him.

"What are you being like this?" Rick asked as she pushed him down the stairs.

"Dont make me ask you again." She cried.

"What are you doing?" Sonny walked into the hallway.

"Your fathers leaving." Connie opened the front door and pushed him out.

"Mum! She's left you dont need to do this!" Sonny shouted.

"Please dont do this, It's so stupid I love you." Rick pleaded.

"We are finished!" Connie shouted. "I mean it. We were properly finished the first time you ever touched Megan. No in fact before that, The woman before we even came here."

"Connie, Please... Please." He continued to beg.

"No I dont want you around. I dont want you in my life and I dont wanna feel like this, I dont wanna feel like this ever again." Connie cried as Rick went to put his hand on her arm. "Dont you touch me! Dont come back, We're done."

Connie walked off back inside her house where she sat in the hallway crying.

"Mum. It's going to be alright." Sonny hugged her as Chad walked down the staircase.

"Someone want to fill me in? I've just seen Rick leave with all his bags." Chad spoke as he walked over to Sonny and Connie on the floor.

"Rick's gone." Connie sniffed. "And he's never coming back."

Sonny and Chad exchanged looks for a while until Sonny realised the time.

"Mum, Go to bed. It's let your heads probably all over the place." They both watched as Connie made her way up the stairs.

"Why's your dad gone then?" Whispered Chad as they walked into the kitchen.

"He cheated on my mum." Sonny sighed sitting down at the kitchen table.

Chad noticed Sonny's eyes move over to the bottle of wine on the kitchen side. "No Sonny."

"I know, I know. I wasn't thinking about it." Sonny reassured him.

"Look. I know drinking has become second nature to you but honestly, It's not good." Chad explained.

"Oh look, My dad's still her... He's just taken the form of my boyfriend!" Sonny joked.

"How can you be so relaxed and chilled about this?" He questioned her.

"I prepared myself, I knew it was coming..." Sonny sighed as Chad hugged her tightly.

"I promise I'll never do that to you." Chad whispered.

"I didn't even doubt that for a second." Sonny smiled as she kissed him as he got down on one knee. "Woah..."

"Sonny Munroe, Will you marry me?" He smiled holding up a sliver ring.

"Yes, Of course!" Sonny smiled as he hugged her.


	19. Where's Connie

The next morning Chad slowly walked into Sonny's bedroom holding a cup of coffee and placed it on the table next to her bed.

"Oi, Get up." He sat down on the bed next to her. "Come on."

Sonny took one look at him, Groaned, and then went back to sleep.

"Someone's been a naughty girl." Chad watched Sonny sit up in with the covers wrapped around her.

"What have I done now?"

"Someone's left your front door open." Chad sighed.

"So?" Sonny looked confused.

"Do you not think that's a bit weird?" Chad looked back.

"No. Not really, Chad." Sonny laughed laying her head back on the pillow.

"Alright you've got coffee there so you need to get up." Chad pointed at the cup.

"Well, What time is it?" Sonny looked at the clock. "IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT CHAD!"

"No it's not. Anyway do you remember what I said to you last night? I said that I wanted to marry you... and if you want to marry me you need to get up." Chad laughed.

"I've got a head ache." Sonny sighed.

"Right, You're mum told me if I ever need you up to drag you out of bed... So i'm going to drag you out of bed." Chad walked down to the bottom of the bed and grabbed hold of her feet. "You've got five seconds. One..."

"Dont be stupid." Sonny laughed.

"Two." Chad continued.

"Are you serious?" Sonny continued to laugh.

"You gonna get out of bed or what?" Chad gripped her feet.

"Yeah, I mean in a minute." Sonny groaned.

"Three."

"It's cold outside!" Sonny moaned as Chad poked her.

"Four..." Chad slowly began to pull her.

"Nooo. Okay, Okay. ERGH!" Sonny screamed.

"Okay put some clothes on, You look a state." Chad laughed as he threw her some clothes.

"So annoying!" Sonny hit Chad with the clothes as there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Hello?" Chad said as Lauren walked in.

"Mum's not here." Lauren told the pair as they all ran into Connie's bedroom.

"Where would she go?" Sonny looked around.

"Her bed hasn't been slept in." Chad looked at the neatly folded sheets on the bed.

"I'll ring her." Lauren got her phone out and dialed her mums number.

"She'll be fine." Chad hugged Sonny.

"Voice mail." Lauren stated. "Maybe she's gone to find dad."

"I doubt that." Chad looked at Lauren.

"Yeah Chad's right. Mum was pretty upset with him, I dont think she'll be going to find him any time soon." Sonny sighed. "Look, Wherever she's gone I'm sure she's there for all the right reasons. We just need to grow up and look after ourselves while she sorts herself out. It's not that hard."

Lauren looked at the ring on Sonny's finger. "Something you want to tell me?"

Sonny looked at Chad. "Umm..."

"No, It's fine. I'm happy for you." Smiled Lauren.

QWERTYUIUYTREWERTYUIUYTREWER TYUIUYTREWERTYUIUYTREWERTYUI UYTREWERTYUIUYTREWERTYUYTREW ERTYUIUYTREWERTYU

"Sonny." Chad walked into the living room to notice her layed out on the sofa watching tv.

"Mmm?" She glanced at him.

"What's up?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I felt sick." Sonny looked back at him.

"Look, You're mum will be fine." Chad smiled.

"I hope so."


	20. It's Too Late

Sonny walked into the living room where she saw Lauren sitting on the sofa looking upset.

"Didn't you find dad then?" She asked.

"What does it look like." Lauren replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I did see him earlier and he was acting really werid it was like he was avoiding me." Sonny sighed.

"Why would he be avoiding us?" Lauren sat foward.

"Dunno. Why dont you go round to the b&b and see if he's there and we'll find out what's going on." Sonny told her.

"Why dont you find out." Lauren looked annoyed.

Sonny just sighed and walked off into the kitchen as Lauren grabbed her jacket and walked out the front door.

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWQWERTYUIUYTR EWERTYUIUYTREWERTYUIUYTREWER TYHIKUYTREWERTGYHUIUYTREWEDR FGHUJYTREWDFGHYTR

"Have you seen my dad?" Lauren asked quietly.

"I think he's upstairs." Replied the man.

"Which room?" Lauren continued to question him.

"Errm, Room four." He said as Lauren ran upstairs.

Lauren got to the top of the stairs and passed rooms two and three before slowly making her way to room four. She knocked on the door but there was no answer so she took a deep breath and knocked again but louder this time. A strange woman with blonde messy hair opened the door. There was a hint of music playing inside the room.

"Lauren..." The woman spoke as Lauren tried to push the door open, it was obvious she was hiding something.

Lauren finally pushed the door and noticed her dad laying in the bed. Lauren quickly ran down the stairs and out of the door as her dad chased her.

"Can we just talk, Please." He begged as he ran after her. He watched as his youngest daughter ran away from him and back into her home... The home he no longer belonged in.

"What's happened?" Asked Chad as he walked into the hallway with Sonny.

"Yeah, There's no need to go slamming the door." Sonny looked at Lauren.

"Dad's outside." She said out of breath.

"Dad?" Sonny looked confused.

"I think you should talk to him." Chad whispered.

"Hmm. I guess." Sonny opened the door and let Rick walk inside as they made their way into the living room.

"Lauren that wasn't what you think." Rick explained.

"That's why mum left you..." Lauren looked upset.

"What?" Sonny looked at Chad.

"YOU WERE IN BED DAD! WITH THAT WOMAN!" Shouted Lauren running off upstairs and Chad walked back down wearing a towl around his waist.

"What's he doing here?" Rick stared at him. "He doesn't live here."

"You dont control what goes on in this house." Sonny stared at him.

"I'm still your dad, aren't I." Rick sighed.

"That's funny." Sonny laughed.

"It isn't easy, Sonny." Rick sat next to her and Chad.

"Oh my heart bleeds! I couldn't help myself... She was just there." Sonny pretended to act like her dad.

"Yeah, All of the above." Rick spoke.

"It's not a joke." Chad looked at him.

"Don't speak to me like that." Rick looked at him.

"Just when I think surely you can't let us down again..." Sonny placed her head in her hands.

"Lauren just came over. I didn't know!" Rick tried to defend himself.

"See, It's always someone else's fault." Sonny didn't look up.

"But Emily hasn't got anywhere else to go..." Rick told her.

"Oh Emily, That's her name..." Sonny laughed. "Mum's only been gone a few days! Just have a bit of respect, Even just for yourself." Sonny walked out with Chad.

"You alright?" Chad looked at her.

"Nope. But i'm staying strong... For Lauren." Sonny smiled slightly as they heard the back door in the kitchen open and then close shortly after.

"He's gone." Chad sighed.

"He's never coming back... It's too late." Sonny told Chad.

"Are you sure that's wise." Chad questioned her.

"Mum would have done the same." Sonny spoke.

"But your mum's not here." Chad sighed.

"Exactly. I'm taking control for once in my life. Doing something to help other people and not just myself." Sonny smiled.

"How does this help other people?" He asked.

"But never ever getting involved with that pathetic, low life AGAIN!" Sonny cried slightly.


End file.
